Creepypasta Wiki:Administracja/zgłoszenia
Tutaj można napisać zgłoszenie, dzięki któremu biurokrata może zwiększyć uprawnienia. Reszta użytkowników może przez tydzień pytać osobę, która się zgłosiła. Uwagi #Powinieneś się zapoznać z tą stroną, najlepiej także wkuj na pamięć Wikitekst. #Nie musisz mieć tysiąca edycji ale z 400 w przestrzeni głównej przydałoby się mieć... #Jak masz ochotę, to dopisz sensowne uwagi :P Uwaga:'Musisz spełniać wszystkie wymagania! = Zgłoszenia = type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Dodaj Zgłoszenie placeholder=Wpisz tutaj swoją nazwę preload=Creepypasta_Wiki:Administracja/zgłoszenia/preload editintro= KrzychPL111 '''Link do profilu: ' KrzychPL111 '''Rola: '''Moderator czatu, Rollback '''Krótkie uzasadnienie: '''Teraz pewnie myślicie ,,Co ten Krzychu odwala? Przecież on nie ma żadnych szans!". Otóż nie, to nieprawda! Każdy ma swoje 5 minut. Nawet taki mały gnojek, jak ja! Gdybym został administratorem, każdego bym traktował po równo. Nie krzyczał bym na nikogo, tylko bym wytłumaczył, że to źle robi! Bez "podniesiena liter (głosu)'. Głosując na mnie głosujesz na przyszłość. Mam też dużo pomysłów na udoskonalenie tej wiki. Pozdrawiam, Krzychu. '''Głosy: 20pxNa Tak: #Jestem za. theLilith (dyskusja) 18:50, lut 25, 2014 (UTC) #Pingwiniafanka1 NACIŚNIĘCIE TEGO PRZYCISKU GROZI ŚMIERCIĄ LUB KALECTWEM 3. Jestem za Luna2410 13.34 sier 6 2014 (UTC) 20pxNa Nie: #Tutaj głosy na nie... Podsumowanie biurokraty: :Uprawnienia przyznane. '' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pancube/pl/images/thumb/7/72/Podpis2.png/30px-Podpis2.png Pan CubeChatango http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/pancube/pl/images/thumb/f/f3/Podpis3.png/40px-Podpis3.png 13:18, kwi 5, 2014 (CET) EcstasyDarks '''Link do profilu:' EcstasyDarks Rola: Rollback, moderator czatu. Krótkie uzasadnienie: W systemie Wikia siedzę już ponad rok, mam wprawę w administracji + mam mnóstwo wolnego czasu na odwiedzanie i pilnowanie wiki. Głosy: 20pxNa Tak: #http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pancube/pl/images/thumb/7/72/Podpis2.png/30px-Podpis2.png Pan CubeChatango http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/pancube/pl/images/thumb/f/f3/Podpis3.png/40px-Podpis3.png 18:13, lut 24, 2014 (CET) - zobaczymy, co powie reszta społeczności #Absolutnie ZA! Popieram pełną gębą, wiem do czego zdolna jest ta użytkowniczka i sądzę, że stanowisko się jej należy Oziozi123 18:19, lut 24, 2014 (UTC) 20pxNa Nie: #D-Pool Podsumowanie biurokraty: :Napiszę to od razu - rozszerzam uprawnienia. Nie chcę czekać. Jeden dodatkowy admin ^^ http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pancube/pl/images/thumb/7/72/Podpis2.png/30px-Podpis2.png Pan CubeChatango http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/pancube/pl/images/thumb/f/f3/Podpis3.png/40px-Podpis3.png 16:05, lut 25, 2014 (CET) TouchFly Link do profilu: TouchFly Rola:'''Admin '''Krótkie uzasadnienie: Uważam że mamy za mało Adminów, więc skoro spełniam warunki (Oprócz Edycji) to powinienem się zgłosić. Głosy: 20pxNa Tak: #Insanity223 #Jethiller #Pedator (dyskusja) 18:19, maj 30, 2014 (UTC) Myślę, że Touch pomimo tego, że nie posiada warunku edycji, bywa dość często chociażby na czacie i wiki i ma dobre stosunki z innymi użytkownikami. Jestem za. #MaRsHuK #NOSEEE #'Marta the Writer'Dyskusjahttp://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/Marta_the_Writer%7C Wkład # Bananowyhajs #Księżycowy Serek z Biedronki #Loki the Killer #JazzJackrabbit07 (dyskusja) 17:03, maj 31, 2014 (UTC) #Misko02 - Myśl, że da rade :D #MatDieep (dyskusja) 16:34, cze 4, 2014 (UTC) #Dekiel1102 #Layne Da Killer #ComingTrueFear (dyskusja) 14:13, lip 4, 2014 (UTC)ComingTrueFear # MatDieep (dyskusja) 09:51, lip 27, 2014 (UTC) # Kane188 (dyskusja) 11:17, lip 31, 2014 (UTC) 20pxNa Nie: #Zatherz #Bycie na czacie nie świadczy jeszcze o zdolnościach administratorskich. Poza tym jest za mało edycji. Na nie. ~~~~ 14:40, lip 4, 2014 (UTC) #... Podsumowanie biurokraty: : W tym miejscu będzie podsumowanie biurokraty po głosowaniu...5 D-Pool Link do profilu: D-Pool Rola:Administrator Krótkie uzasadnienie:Bede pomagał i ogarniam HTML :) Głosy: 20pxNa Tak: #TouchFly #Layne Da Killer #Nieogarnieta 20pxNa Nie: #Tutaj głosy na nie... Podsumowanie biurokraty: : Nie. '' - 'EcstasyDarksDyskusja ' ComingTrueFear Link do profilu:' ComingTrueFear (dyskusja) 14:14, lip 4, 2014 (UTC)ComingTrueFear'' '''Rola: Administrator Krótkie uzasadnienie: Bardzo często jestem na tej wikii. Chciałbym aby ona co raz bardziej się rozwijała. Dobrze znam (X)Html. Spokojnie dałbym sobie radę na tym stanowisku. (Oczywiście zależy to od społeczności wikii :) Głosy: 20pxNa Tak: # MatDieep (dyskusja) 12:43, lip 29, 2014 (UTC) # Kane188 (dyskusja) 11:31, lip 31, 2014 (UTC) 20pxNa Nie: #Tutaj głosy na nie... Podsumowanie biurokraty: : W tym miejscu będzie podsumowanie biurokraty po głosowaniu... MatDieep Link do profilu: '''MatDieep '''Rola: '''Moderator czatu '''Krótkie uzasadnienie: Często jesteśmy na czacie, nie łamiemy praw regulaminu (znając je prawie na pamięć), dbamy o ortografię i znamy prawie wszystkich na czacie. Często też jesteśmy z rana. Głosy: 26x26pxNa Tak: # Insanity223 (dyskusja) 10:28, lip 27, 2014 (UTC)Insanity223 # Wyjca14 # DizzY # Księzycowy serek z Biedronki (dyskusja) 11:15, lip 31, 2014 (UTC) Księżycowy Serek z Biedronki # Kane188 (dyskusja) 11:15, lip 31, 2014 (UTC) # TajemniczaVellox (dyskusja) 11:25, lip 31, 2014 (UTC)TajemniczaVellox # [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Rzy']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'mia']][[Użytkownik:Rzymianin/brudnopis|'nin']] 11:42, lip 31, 2014 (UTC) # Mrs. Strange 1:43 PM, lip 31 2014 (UTC) # Salai96 (ja ją tu wpisałem ponieważ jej się komp zacina i nie może zagłosować) # Pedator (dyskusja) 13:39, lip 31, 2014 (UTC) # (Nieogarnieta (dyskusja) 16:30, lip 31, 2014 (UTC)) # Loki the Killer (dyskusja) 18:39, lip 31, 2014 (UTC) 26x26pxNa Nie: # Satoshi (dyskusja) 07:00, kwi 13, 2015 (UTC)Natoshi Podsumowanie biurokraty: BowserXL Link do profilu: User:BowserXL Rola: Moderator czatu Krótkie uzasadnienie: Zgłaszam się na Moderatora czatu, bo myślę, że jestem ogarnięty i wchodzę często na czat. ''' '''Głosy: 20pxNa Tak: #— ☡ø Talk 13:46, kwi 13, 2015 (UTC) HexaghonisT (dyskusja) 14:37, paź 28, 2014 (UTC) Satoshi (dyskusja) 06:19, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC)Natoshi 20pxNa Nie: #— ☡ø Illumenate 21:16, kwi 11, 2015 (UTC) Zmieniam zdanie. #Nie. Dlaczego? Cóz... Może i bywa często ale nie zachowuje się na poważnie o illuminati.... KaSZuB~ #•NOSEE• (dyskusja) Nie bedę pisał, bo uważam to samo co Ser. # Zbyt niepoważny (dyskusje o Iluminati) i podejrzane przeszłe lubienie pewnego pana na F. Karu Zostaw wiadomość 14:32, kwi 14, 2015 (UTC) Podsumowanie biurokraty: : W tym miejscu będzie podsumowanie biurokraty po głosowaniu... Mikusia5 Link do profilu: http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Mikusia5 Rola: Moderator czatu Krótkie uzasadnienie: Jestem bardzo aktywna na czacie i bywam często na wiki. I myślę że będę dobrą moderatorką gdyż często nawet najlepszy moderatorowi może coś się poprzestawiać :) Głosy: 20pxNa Tak: #— ☡ø Talk 13:43, kwi 13, 2015 (UTC) 20pxNa Nie: #— ☡ø Illumenate 21:16, kwi 11, 2015 (UTC) Zmieniam zdanie. Podsumowanie biurokraty: : W tym miejscu będzie podsumowanie biurokraty po głosowaniu... Maki33 Link do profilu: http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Użytkownik:Maki33 Rola: Moderator Chatu Krótkie uzasadnienie: Będę pomagał różnym użytkownikom, będę pilnował chat. Głosy: 20pxNa Tak: #Tutaj głosy na tak! 20pxNa Nie: #NOSEE (dyskusja) 15:22, sty 20, 2015 (UTC) Podsumowanie biurokraty: : W tym miejscu będzie podsumowanie biurokraty po głosowaniu... Natoshi Link do profilu: Natosh! ''' '''Rola: Moderator czatu Krótkie uzasadnienie: Zna się na społeczności, myślę, że sobie poradzi. Po pewnym incydencie zrozumiała, jak trzeba traktować pewnych userów. Głosy: 20pxNa Tak: #— ☡ø Talk 13:33, kwi 13, 2015 (UTC) #Its a me, Bowser! Pisz tu! 13:53, kwi 13, 2015 (UTC) 20pxNa Nie: #Pedator (dyskusja) 16:57, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC) Już to widzę. # --Painto maniak (dyskusja) 20:14, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC) Kompletnie nie nadaje się do pełnienia takiej fukncji. Trolluje, obraża fanów innych rzeczy niż ona i tym podobne incydenty. # (taka notka) Segowcy, won. Głosujecie na nie, tylko dlatego, bo mnie nie lubicie. Nachodzicie CPW od kiedy Karu stracił admina. Paszoł won i nie mieszać tu. Ja nie mam nic do Segi aż tak bardzo. Ale jak ktoś głosi, że Sega taka fajna i kul, to pokażę drzwi. Satoshi (dyskusja) 06:55, kwi 13, 2015 (UTC)Natoshi To nie głos #Py64 14:27, kwi 13, 2015 (UTC) Jest za dużo moderatorów czatu, a sądząc po Twoich pastach (nie zwracać uwagi, że to nie jest związane z czatem!) takie wyróżnienie najlepsze nie będzie. P.S: Nie masz 400 edycji w głównej. # Zdecydowany przeciw. Natoshi wiele razy na czacie obrażała innych członków administracji, rejestr banów mówi sam za siebie plus do tego regularnie omijanie blokady - to wszystko dyskwalifikuje ją jako kandydatkę. Karu Zostaw wiadomość 12:45, kwi 14, 2015 (UTC) Podsumowanie biurokraty: : LoboTaker (dyskusja) 08:41, kwi 16, 2015 (UTC) - proszę tworzyć te zgłoszenia na poważnie, a nie dla jaj. Błągam. Zorrozo Link do profilu:Zorrozo Rola:'''Biurokrata '''Krótkie uzasadnienie: Bo tak. Głosy: 20pxNa Tak: #Pan Karol (dyskusja) 21:19, kwi 11, 2015 (UTC) #Kirtsu 23:31, kwi 11, 2015 (UTC) #[[Użytkownik:Recmo|'Recmo' ]] ''Pisz tutaj'' 11:17, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC) #AT-7 (dyskusja) 11:11, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Klejnot']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'Nilu']] 11:29, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC) Mój prezydent xD #Pedator (dyskusja) 15:21, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC) #Satoshi (dyskusja) 06:59, kwi 13, 2015 (UTC)Natoshi oby tę SegoBolę wywalił. #Rycerz Śmierci (dyskusja) 13:43, kwi 13, 2015 (UTC) #Its a me, Bowser! Pisz tu! 13:50, kwi 13, 2015 (UTC) #Mikusia5 Nie jesten pewna ale no niech będzie(dostał 3 bany...) #KaSZuB 14:04, kwi 13, 2015 (UTC) #To ja, Hex! SKUP DUSZ 14:59, kwi 13, 2015 (UTC) #Ertrael (dyskusja) 12:22, kwi 14, 2015 (UTC) 20px Na Nie: # — Marchewka (dyskusja) 11:55, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC) # --Painto maniak (dyskusja) 20:14, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC) # •NOSEE• (dyskusja) # Salai69 Salai69 Tablica 14:03, kwi 13, 2015 (UTC) Podsumowanie biurokraty: : LoboTaker (dyskusja) 18:07, kwi 13, 2015 (UTC) - To żart? BTW. Rycerz, ty Judaszu! ::: Nie, to nie żart. BTW powinnaś utworzyć sekcję dyskusja bo przecież nie będę Ci odpisywał pod Podsumowanie biurokraty — ☡ø Talk 08:24, kwi 14, 2015 (UTC) Zgłoszenie unieważnione. Bandicoots94 Link do profilu: '''>>>Klik!<<< '''Rola: Moderator czatu Krótkie uzasadnienie: To, co w ostatnich czasach dzieje się na czacie to jakieś ! Rano nie ma chatmodów, a ja właśnie rano często widzę co te trolle robią. BandiKontaktCo ja robię? 06:22, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC) Głosy: 20pxNa Tak: #Tutaj głosy na tak! 20pxNa Nie: #— ☡ø Talk 11:20, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC) #To ja, Hex! SKUP DUSZ 11:23, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC) #[[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Klejnot']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'Nilu']] 11:30, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC) #Pedator (dyskusja) 15:25, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC) # --Painto maniak (dyskusja) 20:14, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC) # Its a me, Bowser! Pisz tu! 13:51, kwi 13, 2015 (UTC) Podsumowanie biurokraty: : W tym miejscu będzie podsumowanie biurokraty po głosowaniu... Raven2015 Link do profilu: >klik< Rola: Administrator Krótkie uzasadnienie: Co tu mówić, chciałbym spróbować ogarnąć wikię, nie spamując co chwilę do biurokatki, aby zrobiła coś, na co potrzebuję dodatkowych uprawnień. Ogarniam wikitekst. Raven2015 Wpadnij! 14:37, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) Głosy: 20pxNa Tak: #Rycerz Śmierci (dyskusja) 14:39, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) #Rozpruwaczka1 (dyskusja) 14:44, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) #(Freezzer4 14:46, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC)) Bananowyhajs (dyskusja) 14:52, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) # Pozwolę sobie od siebie dodać swój własny komentarz: Raven2015, to niezwykle świetny i ogarnięty użytkownik, dał się poznać jako sprawiedliwy chatmod. Zdecydowane ZA Karu Zostaw wiadomość 15:00, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) 20pxNa Nie: #To ja, Hex! SKUP DUSZ 14:43, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) Podsumowanie biurokraty: : W tym miejscu będzie podsumowanie biurokraty po głosowaniu... Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń Link do profilu: Użytkownik:Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń Rola: Moderator czatu. Krótkie uzasadnienie: Jestem ogarnięty i często wchodzę na czat. To ja, Hex! SKUP DUSZ 14:47, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) Głosy: 20pxNa Tak: #Tutaj głosy na tak! 20pxNa Nie 1. Rycerz Śmierci (dyskusja) 14:47, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) 2. Freezzer4 15:47, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) Podsumowanie biurokraty: : W tym miejscu będzie podsumowanie biurokraty po głosowaniu... Kyurone Link do profilu:' '''http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Kyurone '''Rola: '''Administrator '''Krótkie uzasadnienie: '''O tym, że Administratorzy są potrzebni, conajmniej dwóch nowych, pisałam to też wielokrotnie. Nasz projekt jest bardzo duży i potrzebuje kontroli, potrzebuje zespołu. Ogarniam HTML, CSS, jestem komunikacyjna i dodatkowo - mam dużo czasu wolnego. No i jestem osobą kreatywną, mam pomysły, aby rozwinąć naszą społeczeność. I, ten, znowu pokażę nóżki :D '''Głosy:' 20pxNa Tak: #Tutaj głosy na tak! 20pxNa Nie: #Tutaj głosy na nie... Podsumowanie biurokraty: : W tym miejscu będzie podsumowanie biurokraty po głosowaniu...